1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle having a front fender extending on front and rear sides of a front fork. The front fork supports a front wheel thereon, the front fender being mounted on the front fork in such a manner as to cover an upper side of the front wheel. Specifically, the present invention is drawn to an improved structure of the front fender.
2. Description of Related Art
A front fender is constructed by forming a sheet member such as steel sheet into an approximately U-shape opened on the front wheel side in cross section. The front fender is mounted on the front fork in such a manner as to cover an upper side of the front wheel. The rigidity of such a front fender in the longitudinal direction of the front fender is not large because the front fender extends on the front and rear sides of the front fork. As a result, there may occur vibration of the front fender by a road surface and/or collision with small stones, etc. picked up by the front wheel upon running of the motorcycle. Furthermore, noise due to the vibration can be very high. To reduce such vibration and noise, attempts have been made to increase the thickness of a front fender or provide a stay for increasing a supporting strength of a front fender in addition to a stay for mounting the front fender to a front fork.
The structure in which the thickness of a front fender is increased for reducing vibration and noise of the front fender is disadvantageous in that the weight of the front fender itself, and therefore, the total weight of the motorcycle is increased. The structure employing a stay for increasing a supporting strength in addition to a stay for mounting the front fender to a front fork is disadvantageous in that the degree of freedom in design is restricted because a clearance between the front fender additionally provided with the stay and a front wheel must be suitably ensured.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a front fender device for a motorcycle, which is capable of increasing the degree of freedom in design while suppressing an increase in weight and reducing vibration and noise.
To achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a front fender device for a motorcycle in which a front fender extending on front and rear sides of a front fork, which rotatably supports a front wheel, is mounted on the front fork in such a manner as to cover an upper side of the front wheel. A garnish is mounted on each of the right and left outer surfaces of the front fender at a plurality of positions spaced in the longitudinal direction of the front fender with elastic members inserted between the garnish and the front fender.
With this configuration, since a plurality of the elastic members and garnishes constitute dynamic dampers, it is possible to suppress vibration of the front fender and also noise due to the vibration. Furthermore, since the elastic members and garnishes are disposed on part of the right and left outer surfaces of the front fender, it is possible to only minimally increase the weight of the front fender. Furthermore, the construction of the present invention ensures that there is a sufficient clearance between the front fender and the front wheel, increasing the degree of freedom in design, and improving the external appearance of the front fender by provision of the garnishes.
According to the present invention, there is provided a front fender device for a motorcycle in which a front fender extends on front and rear sides from a front fork, which rotatably supports a front wheel, is mounted on the front fork in such a manner as to cover an upper side of the front wheel. A projection projecting on an outer surface side of the front fender is provided on each of the right and left sides of the front fender in such a manner as to extend in the longitudinal direction of the front fender. The projection is formed by recessing a corresponding portion on an inner surface side of the front fender.
With this configuration, since the projections are formed on the right and left sides of the front fender, it is possible to enhance the rigidity of the front fender in the longitudinal direction while limiting an increase in weight. Furthermore, vibration of the front fender and noise due to the vibration are suppressed. Since the projections are formed by recessing the corresponding portions on an inner surface side of the front fender, it is possible to sufficiently ensure a clearance between the front fender and the front wheel and therefore increase the degree of freedom in design.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.